Just like it used to be
by Nothing real
Summary: "Intentaba no parecer nervioso ante la penetrante mirada de la joven, ella lo observaba de pies a cabeza como si le resultara familiar y eso no debía ser posible. Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez su propia promesa de dejarla ir y aun así estaba frente a ella, hacía años que no se sentía tan vivo" [UA] TerraXAqua, RikuSora, Akuroku, VanVen y otras parejas.
1. You just don't know

Mi primera historia, espero que les guste. Ninguno de los personajes es mío.

* * *

Observaba la Lucky Charm que le correspondía, el color azul de alguna manera le hacía sentir tranquila, segura y le ayudaba a pensar mejor las cosas, más aun sobre las decisiones que debía tomar. El amuleto y el cielo nocturno era todo lo que necesitaba para aclarar sus dudas con respecto a lo que pensaba hacer con su futuro, aun no estaba segura de tomar la oportunidad que el Maestro Eraqus le había ofrecido para su carrera, ¿seguir la línea de SOLDADO o unirse a los Keyblade Master? Tomar la prueba junto a Terra ya era una oportunidad valiosa, pero dejaría atrás a Ventus y el resto del pelotón. El maestro Xehanort, uno de los directores de la empresa y el encargado de los Keyblade Master, le había comentado que era una oportunidad de demostrar sus capacidades y el precio de dejar a sus amigos era pequeño en comparación a la gloria que le esperaba.

-Ser Keyblade Master es como entrar a SOLDADO, cualquiera de los dos caminos es brillante siendo tú quien lo elija.

Giró su cuerpo lo suficiente para observar a quien había pronunciado tales palabras, una sonrisa se formó al ver que era Terra, pues ya sabía que en algún momento llegaría a ese lugar tan privado y que sólo los tres recorrían. La azotea de la Academia de ShinRa era casi un lugar exclusivo y no porque no se pudiera llegar a ella, sino que nadie querría ir a esa hora de la noche, donde el viento y el frío hacía de ese lugar un verdadero campo de guerra. Fijó su vista en él mientras caminaba y se sentaba en la misma banca de madera donde ella estaba, a su lado todo se sentía pequeño y quizás era porque parecía como si el joven llevara el peso del mundo en su ancha espalda. Se observaron por unos momentos buscando las palabras apropiadas para seguir la conversación, pues era un tema un poco delicado al ser ambos los que deberían enfrentarse a la temida prueba, los dos cadetes mejor calificados para llegar a la cima.

-Es extraño pensar que mañana nos evaluarán, hemos esperado años para que todo esto ocurriera y no puedo dejar de pensar que es como un sueño. –Admitió Aqua mientras dirigía su mirada al amuleto que poseía entre sus dedos, objeto que ella misma había confeccionado con sus propias manos para dar la seguridad de que volverían a encontrarse sin importar las misiones lejanas que debían cumplir en ocasiones.

-Todo va a estar bien, mañana ambos seremos Keyblade Master y con los años podríamos convertirnos en héroes.- Aspiró el hombre mirando las estrellas, su voz sonaba tan segura como si estuviera a punto de tocar alguna de las estrellas que esa noche adornaban el firmamento.

La chica volvió a sonreír, la verdad estaba un poco agotada entre los entrenamientos y las misiones, llenar el expediente de calificaciones perfectas era realmente estresante pero lo había logrado con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación que se veían recompensados en ese momento. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y lo observó con una sonrisa gentil, de esas que guardaba para sus amigos.

-Me agrada la idea de quedarme como profesora, tendría beneficios como respaldar misiones y enseñarles a cadetes como nosotros. Creo que para mí es mejor preparar futuras generaciones para los que se viene, que por muy brillante que se vea, también proyecta una larga sombra.

Su mente divagaba en las guerras con Wutai, en los mundos que cada día desaparecían y en las personas que día a día accedían a la oscuridad. Quizás vivían una época tranquila, pero eso sólo se debía a las grandes guerras que habían ganado, tan grandes como las que se veían venir en un futuro no tan lejano. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras se miraban sin una cercanía aparente, como si ambos divagaran en un espacio diferente. El sonido de la puerta los despertó del trance en el que se encontraban y se levantaron rápido de sus asientos para adoptar una posición erguida y digna de una formación matutina, no esperaban que uno de los profesores o algún superior estuviese en pie a esa hora de la madrugada, no querían tener problemas con las reglas establecidas.

-Son las tres de la madrugada y ustedes no están en cama –Cloud los observó por unos momentos con el ceño fruncido, aunque la verdad siempre estaba así, ya no sabían si estaba reprendiéndolos o sólo los observaba- Lo dejaré pasar porque mañana tienen una prueba muy importante, pero que no se repita.

Se observaron entre ellos y con una sonrisa reprimida decidieron se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones correspondientes, el rostro de Cloud siempre les producía nervios al no saber qué estaba pensando. Aqua no sabía lo que se aproximaba.

* * *

Despertó de manera abrupta, se enderezó en la cama con la respiración agitada. Ese sueño de Otoño le había causado un dolor en el pecho y no sabía como tratarlo, recordar a Aqua siempre le provocaban sensaciones incontrolables y es que por más que se preparó mentalmente para dejarla ir no pudo decirle lo que sentía por ella. Ahora esos sentimientos vibraban en su interior provocando dolor, incluso liberando algo de oscuridad. Sin más que hacer prefirió levantarse temprano para comenzar su rutina de ejercicios, de todos modos no podía volver a dormir después de ese sueño o recuerdo y al menos eso le ayudaba a pensar en algo más que en lo que había hecho meses más tarde.

Observó su habitación y pensó que quizás era bueno ir a visitar el cuarto vacío donde solían dormir sus amigos cuando eran cadetes, ahora que él era entrenador en la academia de principiantes esos recuerdos le hacían gracia. Años habían pasado desde entonces, años que no habían pasado en vano ante sus propósitos. Tenía una buena carrera como SOLDADO a pesar de que muchos se hayan negado a darle la posibilidad como elegido de la Keyblade, pero tampoco podía ser Keyblade Master por la oscuridad que albergaba su corazón y que aceptaba como parte de su ser. No era tan bondadoso como Aqua, pero había decidido tomar el sueño de Aqua como propio y, gracias al maestro Xehanort, se le dio la posibilidad de ser SOLDADO.

Sus capacidades le hicieron escalar con facilidad hasta la segunda clase, pero con el paso del tiempo ya no deseaba ser un héroe, la necesidad de serlo se había ido de la mano junto con sus amigos y decidió tomar el sueño de ella como propio. De todas formas era un héroe para los nuevos y con eso podía conformarse. Lo que jamás le dijo a nadie es que su posición era excelente para que no descubrieran los hechos que habían acontecido ese invierno tan abrumador, como profesor tenía acceso a los expedientes de todas las misiones llevadas a cabo en ShinRa y aunque se le permitiera sólo verlos siempre encontraba la forma de hackear el sistema. Nadie debía conocer ese lugar.

Al abrir la puerta del sector del gimnasio en el piso de entrenamiento vio a Cloud conversando con Axel, parecían abrumados y eso llamó su atención. El rubio dirigió sus ojos hacia él y los desvió de inmediato, algo grave estaba pasando y al parecer no se lo diría, así que lo mejor era recurrir al pirómano de tercera clase. Se acercó al mismo tiempo que Cloud desaparecía como siempre entre las puertas del lugar que conocía a la perfección, sus silencios sólo lo preocupaban más, pero eso no debía importarle mucho, ¿cierto? Mientras no fuera por ese asunto no importaba.

-Terra… -susurró el pelirrojo observando a su alrededor con disimulo- ¿quieres salir a correr conmigo?

Sabía lo que eso significaba por lo que sólo asintió, algo realmente grave estaba pasando y no podían hablar en ese lugar así que preferían optar por salir a correr como si fuese parte del entrenamiento y dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad para no ser observados. Salieron del lugar mientras corrían con cierta regularidad, uno al lado del otro a un paso que era difícil de seguir. Para su suerte el pelotón había salido a una misión con los Turcos así que estaría libre por un par de días, le habían ofrecido alguna misión mientras pasaba el tiempo pero prefirió descansar un poco. Las noches eran algo tormentosas. Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad no se detuvieron, prefirieron hablar así por si alguien los estaba observando.

-Tengo algo que decirte, pero si te alteras y nos están siguiendo sabrán que algo está mal con nosotros –Advirtió Axel antes de seguir hablando, no sin antes mirar al mayor de reojo para cerciorarse de que estaba atento a sus palabras- Sabes que el director Lazard tiene una computadora propia y una habitación para los de primera clase, pues bien, han encontrado una anomalía en la base de datos de Twilight Town y quieren que Cloud, junto a un grupo de SOLDADO vayan a ver.

Su corazón saltó de manera abrupta, ¿y si los encontraban? ¿Y si los volvían a encerrar como aquella vez? Alguien en ShinRa deseaba la extraña habilidad de los que habían desaparecido, alguien los estaba buscando y eso no lo iba a permitir. No volvería a ver a sus amigos encerrados en un laboratorio, no podía dejar que los encontraran y supieran quién de todos ellos era el forjador. Sin embargo, sabía que Cloud tenía un plan para salvarlos a todos del mismo modo que los ayudó cuando lo necesitaban, sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo y llamar a los que faltaban, todos ellos debían ser los mismos de ese día sin duda alguna.

-Debemos reunir a los mismos de ese día, hay que escapar como sea necesario.

-Tranquilo Terra, eso está cubierto –sonrió el pelirrojo con aires de superioridad- Cloud ya les envió un correo a todos los elegidos para la misión, le envié la lista de todos para que los solicitara, de cualquier manera a los de primera clase los dejan elegir. Que suerte, ¿no?

-Gracias, pirómano –levantó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Me llamo Axel, got it memorized?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Electric emotions

_Corría entre la nieve lo más rápido que podía, su ropa negra estaba mojada y pesaba más de lo que en ese momento necesitaba, de cualquier forma eso no lo iba a detener. La respiración pesada por el cansancio se transformaba en vapor que salía de su boca cada vez que exhalaba, el agotamiento mental superaba el físico y sentía que las fuerzas ya llegaban a su límite, las esperanzas de encontrarlos vivos eran nulas. Paso a paso el viento se volvía su peor enemigo trayendo consigo más de esa asquerosa cosa blanca que lo rodeaba todo, pero no importaba, cuando el soldado más fuerte entre las filas tomaba una decisión nada lo detenía._

_La visión era escasa al igual que el oxígeno que llegaba a sus pulmones, la tormenta llegaba en el peor momento de la misión, pero si conseguía su objetivo tenía una idea que poner en marcha y lograr que la academia jamás los encontraran, ya lo había escuchado de Axel. Todo era cosa de tiempo y suerte, mucha suerte. Un ruido llamó su atención, un vehículo de nieve se acercaba a tal velocidad que le sería imposible esconderse, no podría hacer como si no lo hubiese visto. Eso no estaba en los planes._

_-¡Encontré a Roxas! –gritó el conductor de aquel vehículo, Terra se sacó sus lentes protectores que poco y nada le servían más que para dificultar más su vista y observó al susodicho. Inmóvil, casi congelado, casi muerto. Al menos había logrado escapar de ese asqueroso lugar. Desvió la mirada del rubio con algo de tristeza, esperaba que los suyos no estuviesen en el mismo estado, ¿si quiera estarían vivos? No quería pensar en ambos como cadáveres en medio del blanco paisaje, pero era una posibilidad que no podía desechar. Había que ser realista, sobre todo porque prefería "matarlo" él que dejarlos morir en la tormenta._

_-Todavía no encuentro a los demás, pero esto no se quedará así._

_-Axel encontró a Sora, sólo faltan dos –respondió Cloud lanzándole un casco a Terra para que captara la indirecta, no era más que una silenciosa orden de su superior y esperaba que la entendiera al instante, pues no tenía tiempo que perder._

_El castaño observó el casco y se lo equipó sin pensarlo por más tiempo para subir al medio de transporte que le facilitaría la búsqueda, la verdad es que era extraño que el mayor ayudara de esa manera y es que Roxas y Ventus eran sus hermanos, pero ayudar a matarlos era todo un pensamiento que revolucionaba el paradigma acerca del callado y exigente SOLDADO de tercera clase. Mientras avanzaban por la nieve no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando y en las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer, si se llegaban a enterar su ejecución sería segura, porque sabía que los "desaparecidos" del establecimiento estaban con vida. Nadie que intentara escapar al director Xehanort vivía para contarlo. Tragó saliva y sacudió su cabeza para despejarla, nada podría salir mal, no todos los mundos estaban bajo su poder. Levantó la vista y pudo ver un brazo moviéndose a la distancia, unos cabellos dorados llamaron su atención y sólo pudo sonreír.- ¡Allá están!_

_Cloud pudo ver a uno de sus hermanos a lo lejos y giró el volante hacia su dirección, el corazón de Terra latía cada vez más fuerte ante la expectativa de haberlos encontrado a ambos y ante el brillante futuro que les veía, aunque eso significase apagar el suyo._

_-¡Ven! –gritó Terra bajando del vehículo apenas dejó de moverse, se sacó el casco para poder ver lo que el menor abrazaba con fuerza envuelto en una manta y para su sorpresa era lo que estaba buscando._

_-Tiene heridas, pero sé que no morirá… -Ventus observó el rostro pálido y frío que yacía entre sus brazos- nos protegió todo lo que pudo, pero por más que he utilizado Cura no ha progresado._

_-Ven… tenemos algo que contarte, pero prométeme que jamás lo dirás, cuida este secreto con tu propia vida. Sólo cuida de Aqua cuando yo no esté… -al pronunciar el nombre de la fémina la observó con preocupación, tan frágil y pálida como nunca la había visto, sólo esperaba poder darle lo que ella no conocía. Una vida normal._

* * *

Abrió sus ojos estremeciéndose en el acto, otra vez los sueños le recordaban el pasado que deseaba enterrar por el bien de su estabilidad mental. El gran problema es que se hallaba en un camión junto con los demás SOLDADOS para revisar la anomalía de Twilight Town, eso significaba enfrentarse de cara a lo que estaba escondido ahí, en ese mundo tan cálido. Las palabras de Demyx lo despertaron por completo y sacaron una sonrisa casi imperceptible, necesitaba dejar de pensar tanto en lo que ya estaba hecho.

-¿No podemos quedarnos unos días y volver con la gran mentira de que todo era normal? Piénsenlo, unos días de vacaciones fuera de ese edificio tan… gris seria de lujo –sonrió quizás pensando en las fiestas y lugares a los que asistiría sin pensar en el trabajo, cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca y sonrió victorioso- Vamos, digan que sí.

-No Dem, tenemos que buscar a Naminé y sacar a los chicos de ahí –Axel parecía más serio que de costumbre- ¿realmente crees que Xehanort se quedará tranquilo? De seguro ya envió a Vanitas a supervisar el trabajo.

-¡Pero Cloud es un SOLDADO de primera clase! –Señaló al mayor, quien iba manejando sin apartar la vista del camino- No necesita niñeras.

-Axel tiene razón, –señaló Terra- el Maestro tiene la libertad de elegir a un Keyblade Master para "apoyar" la misión y de seguro ya envió a Vanitas a registrar el lugar. El problema es que, aunque Sora es su hermano menor, no sé dónde está su lealtad…

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el vehículo, nunca se sabía lo que Vanitas estaba pensando, aunque Sora era su hermano él había estado en el laboratorio en el proceso. Terra no podía imaginar lo que podría tener en su cabeza al momento de dejar que atraparan a tu familia para ser ratas de laboratorio, con esa cantidad de cables y agujas en sus pieles, encerrados en celdas, casi sin alimentación… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sin más preámbulos el vehículo se detuvo, ya habían llegado a la ciudad y no había tiempo que perder. Si Vanitas encontraba primero a Naminé estarían en serios problemas.

Al encontrarse en la estación de trenes no había mucho que decir, el plan estaba repasado y listo para funcionar. Si uno de ellos encontraba a la bruja blanca sólo debían apretar el botón de mensajería de alerta de sus teléfonos y eso les daría las coordenadas a los demás, ya que nunca se sabía si Naminé accedería a ayudar como hacía ya algunos años, lo que sí estaban seguros es que ella no había olvidado sus rostros. De igual forma, si uno de ellos veía a Vanitas debía contactar al resto como fuera necesario, sin más demora Cloud dio la orden para separarse y así lo hicieron.

Terra estaba algo abrumado observando aquel mundo, la última vez que lo había visitado no fue en las mejores circunstancias y la verdad cada rincón le recordaba a ella, casi podía sentir el perfume que utilizaba. Necesitaba encontrarlos antes de que el portador de la extraña Keyblade hiciera de las suyas. Pensando en él algo no le cuadraba, Vanitas nunca dejaba ir a su presa y lo más probable es que el Maestro le haya ordenado cuidar del laboratorio, ¿cómo escaparon del edificio ese día? ¿Los habría dejado escapar? ¿Entonces por qué Aqua y Roxas estaba tan lastimados? ¿Por qué dejaría que Sora se congelara en la tormenta? Un fuerte sonido le hizo volver a la realidad, deslizó su mano hacia su bolsillo y sacó el celular de la compañía para notar que tenía un mensaje. Era una señal de emergencia de Axel y eso le molestaba un poco, algo le decía que todo estaba resultando muy rápido y extraño para ser cierto.

Los edificios y las calles de ese mundo se le hacían tan familiares como dolorosos, conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano y saber dónde encontrar a Naminé no era un secreto para él, pero sí debía serlo para el resto del mundo. Axel se sentía como en casa, todavía sentía los pequeños pasos de ambos cuerpos siguiéndolo como en aquellos días, las conversaciones y los helados eran tan nítidos en su memoria que casi sentía como si los estuviera viviendo en aquel momento. Pero no volverían nunca. El camino era trazado por sus pasos de manera segura y distante, la cima de la torre del reloj estaba cerca y ya casi era la hora para encontrarla ahí, sentada, comiendo esas cosas que ya no le sabían bien. Naminé le recordaba tanto a Xion.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Un susurro. Algo en su interior saltó al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, volteó lo más rápido que pudo y por el rabillo del ojo vio una pequeña figura femenina corriendo cerca suyo. Una figura pelinegra muy conocida, un fantasma del pasado tan táctil como irreal, pero ahí no había nada. Respiró pesado en un intento de tranquilizarse, Xion no estaba ahí y no podía estarlo, ella no existía más. Siguió caminando con el ceño fruncido, una sensación extraña en su pecho le alertaba de que esto no sería fácil. De cualquier forma desafiar a ShinRa no sería fácil.

-Te estaba esperando, sabía que volveríamos a vernos –dijo la pequeña de cabellos dorados mirando el ocaso sin perderlo de vista, no era necesario verlo, pues sabía que esos cabellos de fuego le pertenecían a una sola persona.

-Necesito tu ayuda para salvar a Roxas.

Al escuchar ese nombre la joven volteó a verlo sin expresión alguna, Axel sabía que ella estaba al tanto de la situación, pero no sabía si iba a colaborar ni cuál sería el precio para volver a verlo. Sin embargo ahí estaba, esperando que la bruja blanca le cobrara el precio que fuera para ver a la persona que amaba en un profundo y asqueroso secreto que se pudría en su interior. Naminé lo observó de pies a cabeza observando que el hombre había cambiado, ya no era el joven inexperto de antes, el cadete con grandes sueños, por lo que sólo se levantó y caminó en dirección a la salida.

-Sabes cuál es el precio, es sólo un deseo por persona. Aunque quizás esta vez deba cobrar un poco más.

Una vez accedió a ayudarlos apretó el delgado botón rojo que se encontraba a un lado de su celular, eso alertaría a sus compañeros de que había encontrado a su objetivo y se dispuso a seguirla. De seguro se dirigirían a la Mansión abandonada.

La joven estaba sentada en su silla, frente a su mesa donde dibujaba algo que no lograban ver. Los hombres frente a ella la miraban impacientes, pero el silencio y la incomodidad era evidente. Demyx, el encargado natural de romper los silencios incómodos y los estantes de la biblioteca tosió para dar paso a la conversación que todos esperaban, pero que nadie sabía muy bien cómo empezar.

-Y bien, señorita bruja, ¿cuál es el precio por ir a ese mundo? Porque estamos algo cortos de tiempo y… -Cerró su boca de inmediato al ver que la niña levantaba la vista y la posaba en él sin una expresión que leer, ¿de verdad tenía poderes? Porque a los ojos del nocturno melodioso era muy joven para todo, incluso para estar sola en ese lugar tan… blanco.

-¿Eres nuevo? En la ocasión anterior no recuerdo haberte visto y no suelo olvidar a las personas que ayudo… -se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los jóvenes que la miraban en silencio- El precio es el mismo, un cabello por deseo a cumplir, sólo puedo cumplir un deseo por persona así que no importa cuántos cabellos me entreguen. –Se acercó a la pared más amplia de la habitación, dónde descansaba un dibujo de Twilight Town.- Por ser la segunda vez que me visitan les debo recordar que sus amigos no recuerdan nada, su memoria podría volver sólo si logran salir de ahí.

Ya lo sabían, también sabían que era arriesgado sacarlos sin si quiera prepararlos para el viaje, la brusquedad de las memorias podría quebrantar el corazón y eso podría terminar por matarlos. Necesitaban tiempo para que ellos creyeran en la vida que realmente tenían, cosa que el Maestro no les daría. Todos asintieron y llevaron sus manos a sus cabezas, un cabello no era nada en comparación a lo que estaba dispuestos a pagar.

-Muy bien, pero tengo otra condición –dijo la bruja mientras tomaba entre sus manos los cabellos de cada chico- Encuentren a Kairi y tráiganla con vida. Espero que logren su cometido.

La chica por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió, los hombres la miraron con desconcierto y desde el suelo aparecieron prisiones de hermoso cristal que atraparon a los SOLDADOs. No se resistieron, pues a diferencia de Demyx sabían lo que iba a ocurrir. Sus parpados se volvieron pesados y con una sensación de tranquilidad se sumieron en un sueño que no podría ser interrumpido. Naminé se dirigió a su asiento mientras las prisiones se abrían paso a través del suelo, para así llegar a una habitación donde ya un joven de cabello negro yacía dormido.

-Esto es lo único que puedo hacer para asegurar una posibilidad de escapar sin olvidar quienes son.

* * *

Gracias por leer, acepto sugerencias, dudas o lo que sea c:


	3. Traveling by night

_-¿Por qué… no me matas?_

_Los ojos azules del rubio eran como el mar, tan profundos y sin brillo, tan perdidos, tan distantes que no podía parar de verlos. Casi como si flotara a la deriva, como si olas invisibles lo arrastraran a las profundidades de algo que no conocía, pero tampoco le desagradaba. La piel pálida creaba un contraste casi majestuoso con las marcas de colores profundos provocadas por los golpes de aquel viejo "maestro", oh esas marcas, esos labios resecos que escupían todos los días las mismas palabras como un rezo, esos cables conectados en la espalda a través de agujas por la piel ajena. ¿Qué era morir cuando tenías al ser perfecto frente a tus ojos? Colgado, casi crucificado entre cables y máquinas que enloquecían ante la información vaciada por el elegido de la Keyblade. Todo lo que hacía Vanitas era sentarse frente a este hermoso ser y observarlo por horas, tan frágil y solo, separado de sus seres queridos para ser el conejillo del maestro. Pobre y triste canario, tan vacío y enamorado de la muerte, día tras día le hacía la misma pregunta y jamás había contestado, hasta ahora._

_-Porque espero el día en el que vueles –susurró hipnotizado como siempre._

_Ventus abrió los ojos para ver la silueta del hombre que lo visitaba a diario, sus ojos estaban secos ante las lágrimas derramadas y ya no le permitían ver más que siluetas borrosas y fantasmales. ¿Qué creía que era? ¿Una especie de ángel? Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron de forma casi imperceptible, no era la ocasión, no era el momento, pero ahí estaban ambos en una especie de ritual romántico que no comprendían. El rubio sabía que él era lo último que vería y extrañamente no le molestaba, no podía distinguir muy bien la figura negra, pero sí podía ver unas esferas de color dorado que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, le intimidaba, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba verlo cada día. ¿Qué era esa necesidad? Quizás era el hecho de que era al único humano que veía a diario, nadie más podía visitarlo y lo sabía._

_-¿Sabes dónde están los demás? –Preguntó bajo, pero tan alto como su garganta se lo permitía._

_-No, sé que cada uno de tus amigos están en habitaciones diferentes, pero no los he visto. No necesito saber más –mintió, pues sí los veía a través de un vidrio, de todas formas no quería entablar conversación con nadie más. ¿Para qué?_

_Ventus cerró sus ojos una vez más, deseaba no abrirlos más, pero ese era un privilegio que no podía darse por el simple hecho de que no tenía con qué matarse. Las manos atadas, su cuerpo suspendido y los cables en su espalda, ¿qué podía hacer?- ¿Me cumples… un último deseo?_

_-El que quieras, canario._

_Ah, no era un ángel, pensaba en un canario. Al menos eso le agradaba más que un ser que no existía.- Déjame volar._

_Ven se refería a que lo matara, ya no deseaba seguir viviendo entre esas máquinas del demonio que sustraían sangre y tejidos a cambio de alguna sustancia transparente que calmaba un poco su dolor, pero Vanitas no pensaba así. El de cabellos tan negros como la noche sonrió ante la idea de poder tocar al canario y enjaularlo para él, pero no ahora, no en ese lugar. Extendió sus brazos hacia el rubio y sonrió de la forma más tétrica que su rostro le permitía.- Vamos, canta sólo para mí._

* * *

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados, todavía podía recordar el aroma del chico, su voz apagada y recrear aquella escena como si estuviese viendo una película en su cabeza era tan exquisito como el mismo momento lo fue. Suspiró pesado, era momento de poner en marcha su plan de reconquista. Sabía dónde dirigirse y cómo llegar, Naminé no era el descubrimiento de los perros de Shinhra, era descubrimiento de los Keyblade Master y por lo tanto estaba bajo su cuidado. Lo que no sabía el maestro es que Vanitas no se la entregaría a nadie, porque sólo él sabía dónde estaba la mayor parte del tiempo y no era en la Mansión.

Abrió los ojos y observó como Naminé salía del portal creado por el Keyblade Master hacia la habitación blanca, la chica sin expresión observó su entorno y comprendió que era hora de utilizar sus poderes. El hombre bajó los pies de la mesa y se levantó del asiento blanco como el resto de la habitación para acercarse a la chica.- Es hora de volver a ver a la Princesa, espero que recuerdes nuestro contrato y no olvides quién te mantiene con vida.

-Esta no es vida, pero la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son –recitó sin ninguna expresión visible, pero no esperó a ver la reacción de Vanitas. Tomó los lápices y las hojas que había dejado en la mesa un tiempo atrás y comenzó a dibujar.- Entra, en unos segundos estarás en ese lugar.

Vanitas no respondió, no era necesario pues de cierta forma tenía razón, sin embargo así estaba bien. Naminé nunca encontraría a Kairi y Van podría seguir usándola como siempre, así debía ser. Apenas entró susurró unas palabras antes de que la puerta de su contenedor se cerrara.- Axel viene, haz lo tuyo. -No logró ver el rostro de la chica, pero eso no importaba. Ella no podía sentir emociones, ¿estaría triste? ¿Quizás feliz de verlo? ¿Le recordaría a Xion? Una sonrisa simple se formó en sus labios, amaba las interrogantes en la vida de otros, de cualquier manera su vida pronto estaría completa. No liberó a Ventus para dejarlo tanto tiempo libre, ese canario debía cantar tantas canciones de amor por los años perdidos entre ellos.

Despertó en la misma ciudad de siempre, de cualquier modo no había mucho que hacer más que observar y esperar a que los perros llegaran, mientras se ocuparía de un tema muy importante. Riku. ¿Dónde se había metido ese idiota? No le había encargado a los hermanos para que los perdiera de vista, esperaba que al menos supiera dónde estaban. Observó el gran reloj de la torre y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escuela, sabía que debían estar ahí, al menos si tenían los mismos horarios que el Twilight Town real.

-¡Sora, espérame! –gritó una voz conocida.

Ahí los vio, la escena más extraña y retorcida que hubiese podido ver a esas horas de la tarde, en ese momento entendió que Riku se había ganado la buena e inmejorable posición de mejor amigo de Sora, así podría estar cerca de su hermano y de los gemelos. Lo que hiciera su hermano menor no le importaba, podían irse tomados de la mano a casa si quisieran, Van estaba detrás de otra persona. Fue así como lo encontró, no era difícil, sólo necesitaba encontrar unos resplandecientes cabellos dorados, no entendía como la gente pensaba que su Ventus y Roxas eran iguales si ni siquiera brillaba tanto como su canario. Lo observó desde un callejón, el rubio caminó al lado de su gemelo y vio la oportunidad de hacerse notar a su manera. Con paciencia y sutileza.

Giró para buscar algo que llamara la atención del menor sin que al otro le importara, el maullido de un gato le hizo pensar que sería una buena idea. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo lanzó cerca de la entrada al callejón, como supuso Ventus fue atraído al felino sin su gemelo, a Roxas no le gustaban mucho los animales y lo sabía por las cortas conversaciones que habían tenido en el pasado. El rubio se acuclilló y acarició al gato que maullaba hambriento, pero una sombra de ojos dorados captó su atención. Sabía quién era, sabía que lo había estado buscando. Un leve rubor carmesí se apoderó de sus mejillas, se levantó pero Van vio la intención del menor y levantó la mano en señal de que se detuviera, no era el momento ni el lugar para un reencuentro, pero sí para que volviera a pensar en él.

-¡Ven, ¿qué ocurre?! –Lo llamó Roxas de forma que sacó al gemelo mayor de sus pensamientos, este observó al menor y cuando volvió a posar la vista en el callejón no lo volvió a ver. Lo que importaba es que Vanitas estaba en la ciudad y no sabía cómo reaccionar a su presencia.

-Estoy bien… -pensó en algo para distraer a su hermano- ¿puedo llevar el gatito a casa?

Sabía la respuesta, a Aerith le encantaban los animales y por supuesto le dejaría tener un gato, todo lo que necesitaba era mantener al de ojos dorados lejos de los demás, pero cerca de él. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser eso?


	4. Just your eyes

Observaba las gotas que resbalaban por el frío vaso de cerveza que tenía frente a él, estaba nervioso de volver a verla y la verdad había llegado hasta ese punto sin tener un plan para presentarse frente a ella como alguien a quien nunca había visto, pero sabía que la mejor opción para presentarse nuevamente era enviando a Demyx a buscar información o alguna oportunidad que pudiese tomar. El nocturno melodioso era bueno en eso, la información era un poderoso recurso que su personalidad le ofrecía con una facilidad inmejorable, por lo que no había tardado más de una hora en seleccionar la oportunidad que necesitaba.

-¿Un festival escolar? –El rubio alzó una ceja al escuchar al castaño hablar tan confiado- Sería una buena opción, lamentablemente no tenemos más recursos al alcance de la mano.

-Claro que es una buena opción ir, imagina toda esa comida, esas chicas hermosas en trajes de maid preguntando "¿le tomo su orden?" –Dem observó a los demás y al ver sus caras añadió- y por supuesto, encontrar a los chicos sin alterar "el curso natural de sus vidas". Para nuestra insuperable suerte comenzaba hoy y podemos llegar con toda tranquilidad.

El festival de primavera se llevaría a cabo en el edificio principal del establecimiento educacional, Terra pensó que sería bueno saber si Aqua estaría presente, aunque de seguro era una profesora como quería serlo en la misma academia donde habían entrenado. Tomó el vaso con su mano derecha y lo empinó en su boca bebiendo todo el contenido de un sólo trago, necesitaría valentía para pararse frente a ella después de no poder cumplir su palabra. ¿Cómo se vería? ¿Seguiría siendo tan maternal y responsable como siempre? Quizás ni siquiera trabajaba en aquel lugar, quizás no la vería en aquel momento, pero eso no importaba. Terra buscaría a Aqua por todos los mundos de ser necesario.

Al pagar la cuenta se levantaron para comenzar con la parte más complicada de la misión, presentarse sin mayor sospecha. Caminaron hacia la escuela sin saber que alguien los seguía desde lejos, pero ese alguien sólo estaba vigilando las acciones del grupo como el mensajero que era y no pretendía ser.

-¿Qué prefieres hacer ahora? ¿Vamos a ver a Sora o comemos algo? –Preguntó un rubio despreocupado mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, aunque había sido terrible la semana previa al festival se sentía relajado caminar una vez los puestos ya estaban armados en cada salón o incluso fuera de ellos. Ventus era un poco más tranquilo que su histérico hermano gemelo, pero disfrutaba su compañía cuando estaba tranquilo, fuera de los estudios o de… cualquier cosa que lo volviera un maniático a causa del estrés o la incapacidad de reaccionar frente a algunos casos.

-Sora estará tocando en el auditorio en unas horas más así que debe estar afinando su guitarra –dijo algo desanimado el gemelo menor mientras leía un folleto de actividades para ese día, no quería molestar a Sora y su banda.- ¿Te parece bien ir a comer gratis donde Kairi?

Roxas le sonrió a su hermano mayor, parecía que ese día iba a ser como cualquier otro, pero siempre era así en ese pueblo, todos los malditos días eran iguales a otros en una especie de ciclo tétrico que no le dejaba pensar bien. El problema es que él era más inteligente que los otros, él sabía que su hermano escondía algo, que la ciudad no era normal y que algo le hacía falta… ¿qué estaba olvidando? Prefirió no pensar en ello, pues cada vez que intentaba encontrar ese pequeño e importante eslabón perdido su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, como si se hubiese estrellado contra una pared.

Observó a la distancia, a través de las grandes ventanas de los pasillos del establecimiento, como la gente entraba a ver qué habían preparado los jóvenes y algo llamó su atención, un grupo de hombres que entraba de forma despreocupada. Su cuerpo reacciono como si una corriente de electricidad pura recorriera su cuerpo al ver al más alto, un pelirrojo que parecía muy serio. Una imagen golpeó su cabeza con tal violencia que necesitó de la pared para no caer al suelo, era él, observándolo con un amor infinito en medio de la oscuridad de una habitación, aquellas marcas inconfundibles adornaban esos ojos verdes llenos de emociones que lo hacían sentir vivo de nuevo. Una sola imagen que le produjo una curiosidad hambrienta y cegadora. Ventus le preguntó si estaba bien, pero él no respondió, levantó la cabeza y pasó sus manos por su rostro para despertar bien, no necesitó más que saber que sus pies seguían sobre la tierra para salir corriendo en dirección a la entrada, dejando a un rubio desorientado.

Ventus lo observó correr hasta que se perdió entre la multitud, sabía que su hermano tendría una gran excusa para irse de esa forma, pero por más que lo persiguiera o le preguntara no se lo diría. Así estaba bien, él respetaba ese espacio que Roxas necesitaba. Con algo de pena observó el folleto entre sus manos, sin embargo unos dedos tomaron el papel, no necesitaba levantar la cabeza para saber por qué sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Su aroma era inconfundible.- ¿Me extrañaste, Canario?

Roxas corrió tan fuerte como su cuerpo se lo permitía, no le sería difícil distinguir entre la multitud esa cabellera roja como el fuego y mucho menos el grupo con el que se encontraba, eran demasiado llamativos de una u otra forma y quizás era porque el pueblo era lo suficientemente pequeño como para notar quienes eran extraños. Ellos eran extraños. Bajó las escaleras casi saltando los escalones y giró en un pasillo que daba directo al hall de entrada para estrellar su nariz en algo duro como una roca, pero tibio como una persona. Llevó sus manos a su rostro resentido por impacto y soltó algunas maldiciones para quien se haya interpuesto en su carrera por encontrarse con quien había soñado, pero ¿qué le diría? El impacto le había recordado que podía simplemente presentarse con un "Hola, soy Roxas y soñé que estábamos en la cama". Eso espantaría a cualquiera.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el mayor apoyando una de sus manos en la espalda del rubio, un reflejo bastante amistoso para una voz que no reconocía. Quitó las manos de su cara, al menos lo suficiente como para ver con quién se había estrellado y el rostro se le hizo levemente familia, era uno de los tipos que iba con el pelirrojo, él podría ayudarlo, quizás si lo mantenía cerca lo irían a buscar y todo sería más sencillo. Al menos no tendría que correr por toda la escuela, no era el mejor atleta en cuanto a correr se trataba. Fingió que la nariz aún le dolía, volvió a tapar su rostro para no tener que fingir una mueca de dolor que por supuesto nadie le creería y dejó salir un quejido extraño. El más alto lo miró con extrañeza, parecía no creerle en su teatro de dolor y sufrimiento, así que optó por pedirle que lo llevara a la enfermería porque él no podía ver bien y creía sentir sangre en su nariz, una mentira que le haría todo más fácil.- Está bien, por cierto, mi nombre es Terra.

Ok, al menos ya tenía a Terra junto a él y pronto llamaría al pelirrojo, sólo necesitaba que le respondiera un par de preguntas que aún no había formulado con algo de sutileza para no espantarlo, mientras caminaban abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes en dirección a la enfermería pensó que lo mejor era hablar con Aqua, porque ella también había notado que todo era muy extraño y que esa ciudad tenía un secreto, uno que de seguro cambiaría sus vidas.

La suerte del chico había cambiado, hoy todos los planetas estaban alineados para darle el mejor de sus días, todo había salido perfecto hasta ahora a excepción de que llamaban demasiado la atención en aquel establecimiento, es decir, quizás era la escandalosa actitud de Demyx, el cabello de Axel o sus propios músculos los que llamaban tanto la atención de las adolecentes que los apuntaban o les daban sus números de teléfono, al menos debía agradecer a estos últimos por haber herido a Roxas. Estaba demás decir que encontrarse con él tan rápido después de separarse del resto era extraño, pero lo más dudoso de la situación es que se había vuelto muy débil, tanto como para sangrar por un choque. No era el mismo de la academia, eso estaba claro. Un cartel en la puerta le señalaba que había llegado a la enfermería, tocó la puerta pensando si era buena idea pasar y quedarse junto a él hasta que apareciera Axel, si bien había ido a buscar a Aqua y a todos sus amigos no quería privar a Axel de lo que era suyo por derecho, es decir, la oportunidad de devolverle los recuerdos a Roxas sin herir su sistema era una victoria que el llameante saborearía mejor que cualquiera de ellos. Abrió la puerta y la luz de la ventana con blancas cortinas le cegó un poco, mas no impidió ver aquella majestuosa imagen ante sus ojos.

Casi sentía que había olvidado esas largas piernas, su contorneada figura y su precioso cabello de un color tan fuerte como el cielo. La chica giró su cuerpo para ver quién había entrado, era extraño verla con una falda negra tan corta y ceñida al cuerpo, la camisa blanca ligeramente abierta y una bata del mismo color de la camisa, la cual le daba un toque perfecto que resaltaba sus ojos azules como el mar. Ay, Aqua… no la habría imaginado así ni en sus mejores sueños. Se miraron a los ojos en un momento que se le hizo eterno, ella parecía levemente sorprendida y él no entendía por qué, pero su expresión la hacía ver tan hermosa, tan perfecta… El sonido de los tacones altos y negros de la chica al caminar lo despertaron, se acercaba para ver a Roxas, pero eso no evitaba que Terra se sintiera nervioso al verla vestida tan femenina, su mirada estaba puesta en su rostro como si tuviese miedo de olvidarlo y eso no le ayudaba en nada. Felicidades Terra, aquella imagen rondaría en su cabeza quitándole incluso el sueño.

-Roxas, ¿qué te pasó? –Preguntó la enfermera inclinándose levemente para poder ver el rostro del chico, quien le susurró unas palabras a la mujer que el mayor no alcanzó a escuchar. Ella lo tomó de los hombros y lo fue a sentar a una de las camillas que estaba separada por telones que funcionaban como biombos, aquello le dio espacio a Terra, el cual cerró la puerta tras él y observó el lugar tan blanco como la habitación de Naminé, pero con un ambiente más tranquilo y que incluso se le antojaba relajante, quizás era el leve olor a lavanda o los detalles que estaban repartidos por la habitación como flores o dibujos, regalos que los alumnos le daban. Una luz proveniente de la camilla donde se encontraba Roxas llamó la atención del hombre, Aqua utilizaba su magia para curar a los estudiantes y eso podía encajar en su mente, es decir, la chica era la mejor utilizando magia en la academia y de seguro descubrió sus poderes estando ahí. Lo preocupante es que el destello de luz era muy débil, señal de que la magia de la Keyblade Master no era la misma, probablemente no había despertado por completo sus poderes.

La cortina se movió y ella salió, cerró la cortina dejando que Roxas descansara, probablemente una excusa para que conversaran apenas él se fuera. Los conocía. Sin embargo, ese no era el mayor de sus problemas. Intentaba no parecer nervioso ante la penetrante mirada de la joven, ella lo observaba de pies a cabeza como si le resultara familiar y eso no debía ser posible. Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez su propia promesa de dejarla ir y aun así estaba frente a ella, hacía años que no se sentía tan vivo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, ¿qué le diría? La verdad no estaba preparado para mantener una conversación, esperaba verla, sí, pero de lejos si es que tenía mucha suerte. Para su alivio él no comenzó la conversación, sino que ella misma se encargó de controlar la situación.- Muchas gracias por traer a Roxas… -Lo miró con curiosidad, como si intentara ver a través de él alguna respuesta a una pregunta que no había formulado, ella frunció el ceño observando con cuidado el símbolo en la hebilla de su cinturón a lo que Terra quiso decir algo, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna. La enfermera cerró sus ojos y llevó sus dedos a su cien, lo cual preocupó al mayor, quizás era muy rápido.

-Nosotros… ¿nos conocemos? –Preguntó con cierto dolor en su voz, le estaba haciendo daño con su sola presencia, ¿qué podía hacer? Recordó nuevamente su promesa de dejarla ir apenas sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, algo había en ellos que le hacía sentir triste. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, respondiendo que era nuevo en la ciudad y que estaba ahí de vacaciones, no quería que le hiciera preguntas que podrían adelantar el proceso, sí, sería lento y quizás doloroso, pero era mejor salir de ese lugar antes que se perdieran por completo.- Creo que esto te va a sonar muy extraño –Dijo desviando sus ojos azules con un leve rubor en la mejillas, ah, que adorable se veía.- pero he soñado contigo en más de una ocasión y creo que tú tienes respuestas.

Aquello paralizó por completo el corazón de Terra, ¿soñar? No debería tener ni un sólo recuerdo de él, Naminé había vaciado su cabeza antes de enviarla a ese mundo, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Estaba feliz y no podía negarlo, sus mejillas se habían pintado de un rojo violento, ¿qué imágenes había tenido de él? ¿De ellos? ¿Qué pensaba ella de él? El sonido de la puerta rompió el flujo de preguntas en su cabeza, claro, se encontraban en la enfermería de la escuela en plenas actividades, no podía conversar en aquel lugar sin ser interrumpidos. Se dirigió hacia la pizarra que colgaba en la pared a su derecha y escribió en ella la dirección de bar al que habían llegado en primera instancia, era el único lugar que conocía donde parecería una conversación normal, además quedaba cerca del hospedaje que Cloud había reparado. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la chica que parecía confundida, Aqua nunca se había visto tan frágil como en aquel momento, intentó guardar esa imagen con recelo y un montón de sentimientos que no podía decifrar, pero que sí notaba que eran mucho más fuertes, como un terremoto en su interior. La joven seguía manteniendo el mismo control sobre él, sobre la bestia que era. Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida y, antes de irse, dejó un pequeño llavero sobre la mesa de un color grisáceo.

-Nos vemos, Aqua –Se despidió antes de salir y cerrar la puerta trás él, sabía que ella no le había dicho su nombre, pero ya estaba cansado de repetirlo entre sueños, sin que ella pudiera escucharlo.


	5. Date

Era difícil de entender, la luz de la lámpara recaía directamente en aquel extraño llavero y en un pedazo pequeño de hoja con una dirección clara y precisa, su habitación era reinada por un silencio que le señalaba que todos en la casa dormían plácidamente, ¿qué debería significar para ella aquel llavero? Por más que lo tocara intentando inspeccionarlo no encontraba una respuesta clara, pero que él supiera su nombre era un indicio claro y conciso de que sus sueños no eran sólo sueños. Quizás eran reales… ¿y lo que sentía en ellos también era real? Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosado pastel, aún recordaba la vergonzosa escena en la enfermería, ¿de dónde sacó el valor para contarle a un extraño que soñaba con él? Hace ya medio año habían comenzado los sueños, al principio eran escasos, pero con el tiempo fueron más y más recurrentes, en el presente eran una o dos noches por semana que podía obtener unas imágenes de algo casi tan imposible como la magia que había descubierto en ella. Es decir, un humano normal no podía tener las habilidades que ella tenía, la curación era algo que casi parecía un don, pero era un secreto latente que nadie, excepto su familia, podía conocer. Aqua era muy cuidadosa con ello, pero por alguna razón las respuestas se hayan en aquel hombre, aquel que aparecía en la mayoría de sus sueños y que se robaba toda su atención de alguna manera. Pero si él la conocía, si conocía su nombre… ¿Por qué no podía recordar el nombre de él?

Era frustrante, pero tenía variadas hipótesis que le llevaban a nada, es decir, podría ser que sus sueños sean de una vida pasada, podrían ser de un mundo paralelo o una mala jugada de su mente, ninguna de esas respuestas parecían saciar su hambre de conocimiento. Necesitaba saber más y creía que el llavero podía entregarle algo de sabiduría o incluso una pregunta concreta para ser presentada a ese extraño hombre que le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, ¿por qué quiso llorar cuando lo vio? Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y observó la estrella azul, aquella que cuando tomó por primera vez curó las heridas de su brazo utilizando un poder que desconocía, es decir, sabía que su cuerpo reaccionó y utilizó su propia habilidad sobre ella, pero fue la estrella la que hizo que su cuerpo recordara, pero no pudo ayudar a su cabeza. Pensó que el llavero podría funcionar igual, pero no ocurrió nada cuando lo tocó, quizás era hora de dormir y dejar de pensar de más. El suave golpeteo de la puerta llamó su atención, guardó el llavero en el cajón abierto y lo cerró suavemente para pronunciar un "adelante" que dejó que la persona abriera la puerta para dejarse ver.

-Necesito que mañana les hagas un chequeo a los chicos, Roxas ha sentido nauseas desde que llegó de la escuela.

-Claro, mañana revisaré su estado antes de irnos. –Respondió sin mirarlo, por alguna razón no le agradaba tener conversaciones a solas con él.

-… ¿Ha ocurrido algo en la escuela? –Preguntó casi como si pudiera leer su mente, pero de seguro sólo era el estado de los chicos al llegar.

-No, Sephiroth. Sólo han llegado muy agotados, estuvieron todo el día corriendo por todas partes, ya sabes cómo es un festival y más cuando eres parte de más de una actividad.

-Está bien, que descanses.- Comentó antes de cerrar la puerta para el alivio de la chica.

No confiaba en él, si bien había sido muy amable en darle hogar a cambio de ser la doctora de su hermano menor Riku, era muy extraño que también le diera hogar a Sora y a los gemelos. Por alguna casualidad todos habían terminado ahí y la verdad hace meses había tenido una imagen donde los tres estaban con ella en lo que parecía ser algo militar, pero no se lo comentó a nadie más que a Roxas, quien también había comenzado a tener sueños, pero no tan recurrentes como los de Aqua. Apagó la luz y se cobijó en su confortable cama, de todas formas mañana vería al hombre sin que nadie lo supiera.

La mañana transcurrió como de costumbre, sin embargo decidió esperar a llegar al establecimiento para hablar con Roxas, de todas formas la enfermería era el lugar más seguro de todos para tener una conversación de esa clase, cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a su cómodo asiento frente a su escritorio, el sol de la mañana se colaba por la ventana abierta iluminando los papeles sobre el mueble, todos eran exámenes que le había hecho al joven.

-El hombre de ayer era el mismo de mis sueños, no quise comentártelo en casa, sabes que no confío en Sephiroth –Confesó mientras observaba los exámenes, todos parecían estar en orden, la verdad no sabía por qué Roxas estaba comenzando a sentir malestares. Él no dijo ni una palabra, esperaba expectante a lo que Aqua había podido resolver.- También me dio esto… pero no sé qué es ni qué debo hacer con él –Dijo sacando del bolsillo de su delantal blanco el llavero metálico que él había dejado sobre la superficie de uno de los muebles de la habitación, el menor lo observó con curiosidad, mas tampoco sabía lo que era.

-Parece un llavero común y corriente… -dijo observándolo como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, levantó la mano inseguro de tocarlo, ¿qué ocurría si era un dispositivo o algo así?- Me dijo que su nombre era Terra.

Los ojos de Aqua se abrieron con sorpresa, aquel nombre había gatillado un montón de emociones mucho más poderosas que las que había podido sentir a través de sus sueños, mil veces más fuertes, mil veces más rápidas y reales, recorriendo su cuerpo que por suerte se encontraba reposando en la silla. Al mismo tiempo Roxas tocó con la punta de sus dedos el llavero y este emitió una luz muy parecida a la que producía la magia de Aqua, pero no tuvo efecto sobre el rubio, sino todo lo contrario sólo desapareció. Ambos se quedaron quietos unos minutos, ella intentando reponerse de las emociones que habían invadido su cuerpo, él intentando entender qué había pasado. Sus respiraciones sonaban más fuertes de lo normal, algo estaba pasando y los dos querían respuestas rápidas.

-Esta noche voy a encontrarme con él –soltó sin saber por qué, quizás desconfiaba de todo el asunto y por lo mismo, si algo llegaba a pasarle, era mejor que alguien más supiera que todo estaban en problemas.

* * *

Observaba su reflejo con nerviosismo, el espejo del baño reflejaba a alguien totalmente limpio y bien afeitado, pero por alguna razón no estaba del todo seguro de la perfección que debía mostrar, es decir, se había cepillado los dientes tres veces y aún sentía que no estaba presentable. Desde la habitación Demyx intentaba fallidamente contener la risa que Terra le producía junto a un Cloud relajado que limpiaba su gran espada con algo que podía descifrarse como amor, era gracioso, sí, pero todos sabían que era importante la reunión que tendría con la chica, si algo les daría ventaja era que la más sensata del grupo recobrara algo de memoria. Axel había salido unas horas antes del hospedaje y aún no había rastro de Vanitas, lo que no era una buena noticia para nadie, ¿habría llegado antes o después que ellos? ¿Realmente estaba ahí o sólo estaban asustados? Eso de momento no importaba, la atención estaba puesta en la reunión que Terra y Aqua tendrían… y en que el mayor había pasado muchas horas en el baño. Dem ya se había adelantado a los nervios del muchacho, si bien era molesto también eran amigos así que deseaba ayudar un poco. Sacó al hombre del baño y le mostró los atuendos que había elegido para él, eran simples pero llenos de estilo. Así estaba bien, sobre todo para impresionar a una chica.

Una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero, jeans azules y zapatillas rojas, no podía ser más simple. Terra dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones de forma lenta mientras se miraba al espejo y en realidad era un intento de mantener la calma, no era una cita, sólo se juntarían a conversar y luego la iría a dejar, eso era todo. Giró su cuerpo para buscar algo de apoyo moral en sus compañeros, el nocturno melodioso lo observaba con aprobación y Cloud seguía limpiando su arma, estaba bien para él. Antes de dirigirse a la salida el SOLDADO de primera clase llamó su atención con un silbido y, antes de poder preguntar, le lanzó las llaves de su motocicleta. Esa era la señal de aprobación máxima.- Sorpréndela, quizás este sea el único recuerdo que tengas de una cita como alguien normal –Y claro, Terra tampoco conocía lo que era ser un hombre con una vida normal, tantos años entre guerras y batallas le habían privado una vida de estudiante o trabajador, esa misión era lo más cercano que tendría para saborearlo.

Salió del edificio iluminado por el crepúsculo, estaba decidido a contarle si quiera una parte de todo, omitiría que estuvo en el laboratorio, pero estaba bien contarle sus años de academia para comenzar o quizás esperaría a que ella comenzara con el ataque de preguntas, conociendo a Aqua haría muchas preguntas y debía formular buenas respuestas que le permitieran desviar la atención de ciertas partes de la larga historia y omitir lo necesario, sólo esperaba que el corazón de la fémina lo resistiera sin tanto dolor. Entre esos pensamientos subió a la motocicleta y se dirigió al bar, las calles desiertas le recordaban que ya era tarde y que probablemente la chica ya había salido del trabajo para dirigirse a su encuentro, observó la torre del reloj y pensó en tomar otro camino por si se encontraba con ella de camino. Giró en la siguiente calle y tomó un camino más largo, pero como aun tenía tiempo aquello no importaba.

-¡AAAH!

Una voz conocida llamó su atención, el grito de una mujer a un par de calles le hizo acelerar y a lo lejos pudo verla. Rodeada de Heartless y con la espalda pegada a la pared, parece que no sería una cita común y corriente.

-¡Aqua! –Gritó para llamar su atención, pero aquello sólo hizo que los Heartless saltaran sobre ella de inmediato, la mujer se encogió como si aquello fuera a protegerla de las garras que poseían los pequeños seres. Una luz y un leve cambio de presión atmosférica fue lo que sintió en vez del ataque inminente de las criaturas oscuras, abrió los ojos esperando que hubiese sido Terra quien la hubiera salvado, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que nadie más que ella misma había sido su propia heroína. ¿Qué era ese campo casi fragmentado que la envolvía? Aquella fuerza había protegido su cuerpo haciendo revotar el ataque hacia los seres que yacían en el suelo algo confundidos, el joven llegó al lugar y chocó a todas las pequeñas criaturas con la gran y pesada motocicleta de Cloud, las cuales se desvanecieron al ser derrotadas. Aqua seguía sorprendida, sin embargo el campo cesó y desapareció como si se hubiese destruido, era un poder que no conocía.

-¿Estás bien? No sabía que podías usar Coraza –Confesó Terra aun sobre el vehículo pensando que como podía utilizar Cura quizás ya tenía conocimiento de otras magias, sin embargo el rostro lleno de asombro de la chica le dieron a entender que no era así. Tendrían una larga charla por delante, es decir, podía ver el vacío en ella, habían tantas cosas que explicar y tan poco tiempo.

* * *

La respiración pesada de ambos llenaba la habitación y revotaba, estaban solos, Vanitas había obligado a todo el mundo a salir de lo que era su guarida para darle privacidad con el chico que había arrastrado hasta su habitación, aunque él no tenía sentido de la vergüenza o la incomodidad cuando se trataba de situaciones como aquella Ven no era igual, por ello prefirió darle un cómodo ambiente y que no se sintiera retenido a la fuerza, aunque ese fuera parte del plan. La verdad se sentía un poco curioso, la verdad es que siempre había escondido bien el cariño que le tenía a su hermano menor para no demostrar debilidad frente al Maestro y era más bien porque era mejor que él pensara que no podría utilizarlo contra él si la ocasión lo ameritaba, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con Ventus. Por largos años tapó lo ocurrido en el laboratorio y lo que su Canario le producía para que no sospecharan de él, pero cada noche visitaba a Naminé para ver cómo estaba, qué hacía, dónde iba o con quién se juntaba. Era suyo, tan suyo que ahora reclamaba cada centímetro de la piel ajena con sus labios, con ansiedad igualada a una mezcla entre besos y mordiscos que el rubio no podía soportar, intentaba respirar entre cada gemido que Van robaba con propiedad, había soñado tantas veces con aquel encuentro, se había masturbado tantas observando al chico sin que él se diera cuenta.

Las manos del mayor recorrían el perímetro proclamando el terreno como propio, la ropa se les había vuelto molesta hace ya varios minutos, pero el de cabellos negros como la penumbra de la misma habitación no quería adelantar tanto el momento, es decir, apenas y Ven había comenzado a babear frente a lo imposibilitado que estaba de tragar su saliva entre cada gemido. Sus ojos dorados observaban el rostro ajeno con lujuria y necesidad, su rostro bajaba despacio por el torso desnudo y sus manos recorrían con firmeza la cadera del menor de forma violenta, rompiendo su ropa sin si quiera esperar un permiso de parte del que casi parecía morir. Las manos del rubio se posaron en su cabello y sintió como le pedía que bajara hasta aquella zona que reclama atención inmediata, no iba a negar lo caliente que eso le ponía.

Rasgó lo poco de ropa interior que le quedaba para dejarlo completamente desnudo y avergonzado, Ventus no podía negar que la violencia del mayor lo tenía en su límite y que ya no soportaba las ganas de que subiera el ritmo de sus actos. Vanitas lo observó desde arriba, con una mueca llena de desdén y ambición, pues todo lo que veía frente a él era suyo por lo que esa noche sería tomado, dirigió su boca al duro genital del rubio, deslizó la punta de su lengua y no pudo esperar a ver la reacción del menor para tomarlo por completo. El ritmo violento de la mamada arrancaba suspiros perdidos que Ventus no comprendía, parecía perdido, sólo estaba consciente de su necesidad por Vanitas. Recordaba haber imaginado una situación así mientras se masturbaba escondido en el baño, pero su imaginación estaba muy lejos de lo que el de cabello azabache le estaba haciendo sentir.

-¡Te he llamado por horas! –Se escuchó una voz masculina caminando por el pasillo, parecía enojada y se acercaba a gran velocidad. El pomo de la puerta giró- Ya te dije que…

-¡NO ABRAS LA PUERTA! –Rugió Vanitas dejando correr un sutil hilo de baba por su mentón, observó a Ventus el cual parecía un poco asustado, pero su expresión cambió al ver cómo el mayor volvía a su trabajo anterior. Apretó la palma de sus manos sobre sus labios para sellarlos y rezó para que esa persona no abriese la puerta.

-Ok, ok… te decía que te estaba buscando. Seph quiere saber qué mierda estás haciendo y si el Maestro lo sabe… -Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos- …Porque realmente sabes lo que haces, ¿verdad? Dijiste que ibas a salvarlos…

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos quienes me escribieron y me escriben a cada capítulo, por temas personales no he podido escribir mucho, pero espero hacerlo más seguido.


End file.
